1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a photographed body authenticating device, a face authenticating device, a portable telephone, a photographed body authenticating unit, a photographed body authenticating method and a photographed body authenticating program for photographing a photographed body such as the face of a person, the iris, a palm print, etc. and authenticating the photographed body.
2. Background Art
Various kinds of authenticating systems such as a face authenticating system for photographing and authenticating the face, an iris authenticating system for photographing and authenticating the iris, a palm print authenticating system for photographing and authenticating the palm print of a hand, etc. are conventionally proposed as a system for authenticating the person in question.
In these authenticating systems, the photographed body such as a face, an eye or a hand is photographed and authenticated, but it is necessary to exclude a person disguising and setting up for the photographed body by a photograph, etc.
A personal authenticating device is proposed as a method for excluding this disguise using the photograph (see patent literature 1). In this device, the photographed body is photographed plural times, and it is judged that it is not the person in question if the background of each photographing image is not continuous.
However, when the disguise using the photograph is excluded by the continuation of the background, there is the following problem. Namely, for example, when it is considered that this device is mounted to a portable information terminal such as a portable telephone, a PDA, etc., the background within the photographing image is changed if it is intended to perform the authentication during a movement using a train, an automobile or walking, etc. Therefore, it is impossible to authenticate that it is the person in question.
Further, a problem exists in that the disguise is made if the photograph photographed in the same background is prepared.
[Patent literature 1] JP-A-2004-362079